Just Friends
by PenTheWillows
Summary: 44 glimpses into the friendship of James Sirius Potter and Aisling Raven Strahan.


A/N: For** the lovely ****BlueEyes444****, who did such wonderful things with the OC that I gave her, causing me to steal the OC back (haha) and mess with her myself; also, for giving me these 44 prompts. **

Also, for **elibubble****, ****psychopath-convention****, and ****aaliona****, the first, second, and third place winners (respectively) of my "Girls of Harry Potter" Competition on HPFC.**

Summary:** 44 glimpses into the friendship of James Sirius Potter and Aisling Raven Strahan. (I kind of stole Blue's summary. :D But that's okay because this is kind of a supplement to her story.)**

* * *

><p>#1 – Tears<p>

He wiped her tears when Fred was in the Hospital Wing. Fred had passed out after ingesting a dangerous potion he'd been warned to not touch, and she wasn't sure whether he'd wake up.

#2 – Thief

He stole her first kiss, even though it meant nothing to either of them.

#3 – Choice

She was his first choice at the annual Weasley/Potter five-per-side Quidditch tournament. She was family, and they were one of the best Chaser teams in the competition.

#4 – CD

She introduced him to Muggle music, by way of a CD given to her by her father.

#5 – Permanent

He knew she was going to be a permanent fixture in his life when he found that she was mooning over his cousin Fred.

#6 – Light

She took his nightlight, causing him to – eventually – stop being afraid of the dark.

#7 – Child

They'd known each other since they were children. Their parents were close friends, so they became friends as well. Their friendship changed their lives.

#8 – Sunrise

She liked to watch the sunrise every morning. He hated waking up early, but she made him do it anyways, once a month. She called it 'Aisling-James' time.

#9 – Water

He once pushed her into the murky water of the Black Lake. She retaliated by dragging him in with her.

#10 – Surprise

She threw him a surprise birthday party for his seventeenth birthday. He surprised her by shoving her face in cake.

#11 – Leaving

Every time they part, they do their secret handshake. Neither can leave without it.

#12 – Ghost

He was the first one to know that she was haunted by the 'ghost' of her dead older sister.

#13 – Wrist

She was the one that caught him cutting. She was also the one that caused those slits on his wrist to gradually fade into obscurity. Fame can be harmful.

#14 – Time

Neither of them was good at being on time. They never had been, and they probably never will be.

#15 – Shot Glass

He got her drunk for the first time. Ingesting five shot glasses of fire whiskey got her intoxicated enough to admit she wasn't a virgin.

#16 – Flashlight

She introduced him to the Muggle flashlight. He now prefers it to Lumos.

#17 – Luck

He was the one to wish her luck on her first date with his cousin.

#18 – Book

They swap books. They like to read the same genres: historical fiction, fantasy, and mystery.

#19 – Guilt

She felt guilty for being the reason he broke up with most of his girlfriends. They'd all been jealous of how close she was with him.

#20 – Puzzle

They spent a week solving a thousand-piece puzzle. How frustrated they were when his mom had picked it up before they could put in the last five pieces.

#21 – Sun

She forced him to tan with her. Her skin turned bronze, his turned the color of a lobster.

#22 – Swimsuit

The first time she'd worn a two-piece swimsuit, he'd been the one to keep the perverts away from her.

#23 – Clasp

Once, her bra had come unclasped. He blushed furiously while re-clasping it for her.

#24 – Music

She liked to sing, and he liked to play the guitar. One summer, they had a band called Aismes.

#25 – Socks

He didn't even blink when she declared, "I love socks!" Her eccentricities stopped phasing him.

#26 – Swing

When they were little, they went to a Muggle park. He'd pushed her swing for her, and she ended up kicking him in the eye. He now fears swings.

#27 – Wind

They threw caution to the wind. Going on adventures was their favorite pastime.

#28 – Away

She was away in America one summer. When they had met up on the train three months later, she noticed right away that he'd been cutting again. She swore never to go that far away for so long ever again.

#29 – Limes

He once tricked her into drinking lime juice. Her lips had puckered at the sourness, and he'd laughed. So she threw the rest of it in his eyes. His eyes were red for three days.

#30 – Cold

She dragged him out into the cold to search for Nargles, because Luna Scamander had said that the Nargles loved it. Fred had found them an hour later, numb all over. They all laughed about it the next day.

#31 – Nude

He once accidentally walked in on her and his cousin nude in bed. He's still scarred for life.

#32 – Wildflowers

She brought him wildflowers whenever they argued. She was strange like that.

#33 – Important

To each other, they were one of the most important people in the world. They never let boyfriends or girlfriends come between them.

#34 – Touch

Touching had never been an issue for them. They were just friends.

#35 – Cook

She taught him how to cook. His first batch of cupcakes had somehow exploded all over the kitchen. To this day, they can't look at cupcakes without cracking up.

#36 – Little

He called her 'Little Ling'. She punched him every time he did.

#37 – Promise

They promised to always be there for each other. They didn't need an Unbreakable Vow to know that they'd keep it.

#38 – Forgive

She forgave him for having a short crush on her, and constantly 'chasing her skirt' during that time. It'd gotten Fred to kiss her, so there was no reason for her to be mad at him anymore.

#39 – Locket

She has a locket with a picture of them in it. When she showed it to him for the first time, he cried. He's still not sure why.

#40 – Life

Their friendship was for life. They wouldn't have it any other way.

#41 – Letter

He once read a letter between her and his cousin. It'd been so romantic that he literally vomited.

#42 – Dress

He was the first one to see her in her Winter Formal dress. "Fred's a lucky guy," had been his comment after whistling. She blushed, but her eyes twinkled with joy.

#43 – Split

He'd been torn between her and Fred when they split.

#44 – End

In the end, he was the one to repair her broken relationship with his cousin. He was the Best Man at their wedding, and is going to be the godfather of their first child.


End file.
